Él o Yo
by Kaiya Shihan
Summary: Touya se encuentra solo en casa, lidiando con sus estudios. Tanto Sakura como su padre se encuentran fuera durante un tiempo. Yukito irá a visitar a su amigo sin tener en cuenta de que podrían suscitarse algunos acontecimientos entre ambos. No obstante, la mente de Touya se verá invadida por un "intruso" de blancas alas y mirada gélida. / Lean, pls. :D Touya x Yue/Yukito.
**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán /3
Son propiedad de las Diosas del Shoujo; las CLAMP. Yo sólo vengo a traerles historias locas para hacer cumplir aquello que jamás tendré de manera oficial c':

Bien. Esto es una historia yaoi (relación homosexual entre hombres); la pareja es Touya Kinomoto y Yue. Si no gustas del género, eres libre de retirarte. Si te gusta, como a mí, ¡bienvenido/a a leer! Te prometo una historia interesante con muchos matices y… Trataré de que esté bien escrita. ¡Adelante! ¡Dale una oportunidad a éste Fanfic!

 **ÉL… O YO**

 **Prólogo**

" _Si fui yo quien existió primero, ¿por qué él es más importante? Sobre todo para ti…  
Es una verdad que me duele admitir"._

Siempre había sido así desde que el guardián tenía memoria. Y sus memorias se remontaban a muchísimos años atrás. Su experiencia, así mismo, era grande. También sus decepciones… ¿Qué más daba, en ese caso? Él estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre en segundo plano. ¿Qué tan patético podía ser el que una identidad falsa sea más amada que la original? Si no era patético, por lo menos era un hecho muy triste… Y Yue lo sabía. A lo largo de su longeva vida había pasado por un sinfín de situaciones que, para muchos seres humanos ordinarios, e incluso magos de la época moderna, resultarían más allá de lo increíble. Pero, también, esa larga vida conllevaba el enfrentarse a situaciones que terminan por derrocar hasta al ser más fuerte; de las cuales es difícil levantarse. Pese a ello, cierto ángel no era capaz de comprender el porqué de que hubiesen despertado sentimientos tan exuberantes dentro de él, después de tanto tiempo. Después de años de permanecer insensible; frío, maduro, serio, sereno. Él creía que el poderoso mago, quien era su creador, había sido el primero y último ser sobre la tierra capaz de hacer sentir a Yue como algo distinto al témpano de hielo que parecía ser en el exterior. Hacerle sentirse más "humano". Sin embargo, por fin había alguien más… Y el hermoso ángel odiaba ese hecho con todo su ser.

Tres días habían transcurrido desde entonces. La residencia Kinomoto se encontraba especialmente tranquila aquella mañana; puede que, incluso, el ambiente fuese un tanto solitario. Las ventanas, con las cortinas abiertas, dejaban pasar a la tenue luz del sol, el cual recién comenzaba a asomarse. Era muy temprano. El aroma en toda la sala estaba inundado de una deliciosa esencia. Touya Kinomoto había preparado algo de café para mantenerse despierto… Desde la noche anterior. Pobre joven; no había dormido muy bien en los últimos días y los estragos del desvelo comenzaban a ser visibles en su rostro moreno. Por supuesto que la falta de sueño era por razones imposibles de evadir; condenados exámenes que estaban cada vez más cerca. Él debía mantener buenas notas, claro. Por ello se esforzaba tanto por cumplir con todos sus trabajos, tareas y obtener buenos resultados en las pruebas. Estudiante modelo, quizá.

Pero no eran únicamente los exámenes aquello que tenía estresado al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto. Esos últimos tres días los había pasado en casa, completamente solo. Su padre estaba de viaje por asuntos de trabajo, como usualmente pasaba varias veces al año. El mons… Es decir; Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba fuera de casa. Al moreno no le resultó muy grata la idea desde el momento en que la escuchó…

 _Flash Back_

Hermano, tengo algo que quiero decirte. —mencionó la pequeña Sakura. Ocultaba sus manos tras su cuerpo y juntaba sus pies. Parecía nerviosa; su rostro lo demostraba bastante.

¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó con curiosidad el aludido. Levantó una ceja; no era normal verla así. —Pareces un poco sospechosa… No me digas que quieres decirme algo sobre el mocoso chino.

¡Claro que no, hermano! —se quejó. Sus manos, formando pequeños puños, estaban ahora frente a ella a modo defensivo. — ¿Por qué siempre metes a Syaoran en las conversaciones?

Está bien, está bien… ¿De qué ibas a hablarme?

Bueno… —más relajada, bajó los brazos y sonrió tímidamente. —Lo que pasa es que en la escuela vamos a realizar una obra de teatro. A decir verdad, hicimos un ensayo pero los resultados fueron espantosos. El profesor a cargo nos dijo que debíamos esforzarnos mucho más para que saliera bien. Sólo tenemos un mes para ello, entonces… —mientras hablaba, su hermano mayor la miraba cada vez más insistentemente. Aquello no ayudaba a que ella se relajara. —Decidimos que ensayaríamos en la casa de Tomoyo. No me gustaría ir ahí desde la casa todos los días, así que… —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares. —Ella me ofreció quedarme en su casa hasta que se realice la obra.

¿¡Qué?! —El mayor se levantó de súbito del sofá, donde se hallaba sentado. La niña se sobresaltó, pero se mantuvo firme. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Nuestro padre está de viaje. No me gusta la idea.

Pero… Por favor, hermano. Estaré todo el tiempo en la casa de Tomoyo. Sabes que ella es una persona de confianza. Sus padres están de acuerdo… Sólo es cuestión de que me des permiso. —infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño.

Ugh… ¿Será durante un mes entero? —preguntó y ella asintió. El moreno llevó su mano a su barbilla y emitió un sonido meditabundo. Tras unos momentos soltó un suspiro pesado. —Está bien… Puedes hacerlo. Pero deberás llamarme por lo menos una vez al día, ¿entendiste?

¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, hermano! —dio un par de saltos de felicidad y salió corriendo.

¿¡A dónde vas!?

¡A hacer mis maletas! —gritó ella a lo lejos. Comenzaron a escucharse un montón de ruidos de cajones abriéndose. Touya quedó mirando en dirección a las escaleras y bufó.

… Monstruo.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Estaba inquieto y mucho. Su hermana menor nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Sin embargo, el joven creía que todo tenía sus ventajas. Por lo menos ahora podría estudiar sin interrupciones, cocinar en menor cantidad y preocuparse únicamente por él mismo y sus estudios. Aunque, vaya… Aparentemente no lograba concentrarse únicamente en eso. Tenía a cierta persona en mente, siendo incapaz de alejar sus pensamientos de él por más de cinco minutos. Dadas las circunstancias, el pobre azabache estampó la frente en la madera de la mesa. Un lápiz brincó y rodó para después caer al suelo, para luego seguir rodando y terminar debajo del sofá. El mayor suspiró fastidiado y se levantó de la silla. Afortunadamente el nivel de líquido en su taza de café estaba por debajo de la mitad, o tremendo golpe lo habría hecho derramarse. Se agachó para mirar debajo del mueble pero no conseguía encontrar el lápiz. ¿Tal vez vio mal y en realidad rebotó debajo de la mesa? Pues examinó ahí también. Fue entonces que escuchó una melodía resonar en la pieza. Venía desde arriba suyo. Se puso de pie sin recordar que se encontraba debajo de la mesa y se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra ésta. Se quejó y llevó las manos al sitio donde ahora punzaba y salió de ese recóndito lugar. Cuando tomó su móvil no alcanzó a responder la llamada, pero era de Sakura. Comenzó a marcar el número para devolverla ya mismo, pero en ese momento se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta. Touya soltó maldiciones.

¿¡Quién es!? —cuestionó en tono frustrado. Una voz que conocía muy bien respondió al otro lado.

¡Ah, soy yo! —nervioso. — ¡Soy Yukito, Touya! ¿Interrumpo? —cuestionó. El rostro molesto (y estresado) del moreno, se tornó inmediatamente más amable.

Oh, no, no molestas. Quiero decir… No interrumpes. —corrigió. Se acercó para abrir y dejar pasar a su amigo. Le miró y sonrió. Éste correspondió al gesto. Llevaba con él una bolsa de papel de color marrón con varios víveres dentro.

Pensaba en que probablemente habrías olvidado comprar la despensa. —Se asomó por un lado del cuerpo de Touya. — ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro, claro. Adelante. —Se hizo a un lado. El de cabellos grises entró a la pieza quitándose los zapatos. Dejó sobre la barra de la cocina la bolsa que llevaba en manos. Miró hacia la mesa y vio las libretas y libros que el moreno había estado utilizando para estudiar momentos atrás. Sonrió en cuanto se dio la vuelta y miró al joven.

Lo sabía. Has estado esforzándote mucho por los exámenes. No deberías presionarte tanto… —Comentó sin desvanecer su rostro sonriente. —Te va a hacer daño. ¿Has comido bien?

Yuki, tú siempre te estás preocupando por los demás. ¿Qué hay de ti? También deberías estar estudiando. —dijo tras cerrar la puerta y colocar sus manos en la cadera, cual padre regañando a su hijo.

No hay ningún problema con ello. Estudio un par de horas al día y atiendo las clases. Eso debería ser suficiente, ¿no piensas lo mismo? —y comenzó a desempacar lo que compró.

Posiblemente y… ¿Qué es todo eso? —dominado por la curiosidad, comenzó a observar todo lo que Yuki extraía de la bolsa, la cual se veía mucho más grande de lo que pareció en una primera impresión.

Frutas, pescado, verduras, leche, comida en conserva, jugos… —enunció el otro. —Todo lo necesario para que no tengas problemas.

¿Incluso toallas de papel? —cuestionó, tomando un paquete con dichos objetos y mostrándolo a Yukito. Éste sonrió.

Claro. Creo que eres muy capaz de terminar derramando el café y esas cosas.

No. Touya no iba a admitir que eso estuvo a punto de pasar. Simplemente miró a otro lado y se metió a la cocina para comenzar a guardar las cosas. El de cabellos grises se ofreció a ayudar, pero el moreno se negó diciendo que ya había hecho bastante.

Por cierto, te pagaré por todo esto. —añadió.

No, no… Déjalo así. Yo vivo solo y no tengo tantos gastos. ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¿En dónde está la pequeña Sakura? —miró a todos lados. —Me gustaría saludarla.

De todos modos te pagaré. —abriendo la alacena y guardando las latas. — ¿Sakura? Ah, estará viviendo en casa de Tomoyo por un tiempo. Dijo que tenían que practicar una obra de teatro.

Vaya… Imagino que Kero está con ella. —Touya asintió. Yuki se quedó pensativo. Posteriormente dijo en un tono divertido. — ¿Y tú la dejaste hacer eso? Según sé, el señor Fujitaka también estará fuera durante un tiempo.

No tenía por qué negarme. Si es Tomoyo, estará bien.

No me refiero a eso. —sonrió. El azabache se giró con una expresión confusa. — ¿Acaso no vas a sentirte algo solo?

Touya se quedó en silencio. Luego sonrió y agitó la mano, como restando importancia al asunto.

Para nada. Estoy mucho mejor sin ese monstruo ruidoso desconcentrándome. —casi pudo sentir el acostumbrado dolor en su pierna cuando Sakura le daba un puntapié o patada. —Sin embargo… —colocó el último objeto, una bolsa de zanahorias, dentro del refrigerador. Salió de la cocina y acercó a donde Yukito. —Yuki… No me molestaría si tú me acompañaras. —le miró, colocándose en frente suyo y acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos.

… Touya… —le esquivó la mirada, apartando el rostro en dirección de la puerta.

Kinomoto le tomó la otra mejilla con su mano libre y le forzó a mirarle a la cara. Yukito se sonrojó casi instantáneamente y sus ojos se ampliaron; en especial al ver el rostro de Touya acercarse poco a poco con la obvia intención de darle un beso. Los párpados del pálido rostro se cerraron, para entonces gozar de apenas un leve roce de sus labios contra los ajenos. El moreno se apartó de pronto sin ninguna explicación. Yuki abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver que el otro había palidecido de la nada.

¡Touya…! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —cuestionó notablemente preocupado. El otro se sujetó la cabeza como si estuviese teniendo una jaqueca.

N-no… Descuida, no pasa nada… —respondió con la mirada gacha. Aquello se había tornado en un momento incómodo, pues ninguno de los dos habló de nuevo en los próximos minutos. Finalmente el de chico de lentes expresó.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya… Suerte con tus estudios. —y salió velozmente de la casa de los Kinomoto.

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de detenerle. Estaba perplejo por lo acontecido… ¿Y qué aconteció, realmente?

Cuando los labios de ambos se juntaron, en la mente nublada de Touya, cuando éste cerró los ojos. Ahí, mirándole fijamente, pudo apreciar una mirada gélida de orbes claros y gatunos. Los ojos de Yue.

N/A: Esto es todo por el momento. Los próximos capítulos podrían ser más largos, dependiendo de qué tan bien recibida sea la historia. Esto funciona a modo de prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría leer sus reviews y todo eso, con motivo de saber opiniones y adquirir fuerzas de fangirl para seguir escribiendo (?). Gracias por leer. nvn/


End file.
